What We Could Be
by Caramel Candy
Summary: Nick wants nothing more than to tell Miley how he really feels about her but he's scared she might not feel the same way back. With encouragment from Lilly and his brothers he just might take the risk and tell her. Maybe. Niley. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

What We Could Be

She had no idea. Not even one fraction of an idea of how he was feeling right now. She didn't know he'd be feeling like this since he was fourteen, nearly five years ago. Standing here, watching her flirt with other guys. He felt his hands clench into fists, and his blood begin to boil when he saw the boy she was talking to raise his arm and placed it lazily over her shoulder. Jealousy pumped through his veins and he wanted nothing more than grab the boy and throw the idiot off of her. But he couldn't, he didn't have any right to anyway. She wasn't his girl, even though he wanted nothing more than for her to his. But she didn't know how he felt about her, and she probably never would since he was too much of a coward to tell her.

"Nick, can you please try to not be as obvious as you're being right now?" Joe Jonas asked his little brother. Nick's head shot up and he looked at his brother in surprise. He hadn't heard Joe approach him.

"I'm not being obvious," Nick argued glaring at his brother. Joe sighed and ran his hand through his dark straight hair. He acted like he was frustrated, though his eyes told Nick otherwise. They were shining down at Nick, laughing.

"No you're not Nick," Joe said sarcastically. "Because everyone stands around hands put in fists glaring at a boy for no apparent reason all the time."

Nick groaned loudly. "How many people noticed?" He asked, almost afraid to hear what Joe was going to say.

"No one really, just Kevin and Lilly. Though Lilly was the one who told me." Joe shrugged. "She thought I should come by and tell you before you knocked the poor guy out."

"Knock who out?" Kevin Jonas asked, coming up to his brothers with a drink in hand. He looked at Joe, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Who are you going to knock out, Joseph?"

Joe raised his hands up at Kevin's accusation. "What do you mean 'Joseph'? What makes you think I'm the one that wants to knock someone out?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Don't make me answer that. Now tell me who you're going to knock out."

"I'm not going to knock anyone out, Kevin." Joe scowled. "It's little Nicholas who wants to beat some innocent kid up, if you must know."

"Nick?" Kevin asked, surprised. He turned to his younger brother, "Why would you want to knock someone out?"

Nick opened his mouth to answer, but Joe beat him to it. "Because, Nicky here is extremely jealous of that dude over there who has his hands all over Miley."

"I am not jealous!" Nick cried in indignantly.

"Sure you aren't." Joe smirked, crossing his arms. "Then why else would you be standing her looking ready to kill someone?"

Nick opened his mouth to retort when Lilly came running up to them, looking slightly out of breath. "Oh my god! You will not believe who I just saw!" she cried, sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

The three brothers stood there, watching her expectantly waiting for her to tell them who she'd just seen. "Surprise us," Nick said dryly. As much as he loved Lilly, he wasn't in the mood for her little stories.

Lilly frowned at their lack of enthusiasm but told them anyways. "I just saw Amber Addison; an old hag that used to go to school with us, standing over there in the far corner with Danny Dandruff!"

"Um, Lilly I don't get it." Joe said after a while, his face scrunched with confusion.

Lilly sighed in annoyance at her boyfriend's stupid answer. "Never mind," she told them. "What were you guys talking about before I came? Nick you looked like you wanted to kill someone from before, are you alright?"

"Ha!" Joe jumped. "I told you looked ready to kill! I told you!" He turned to his girlfriend to explain. "Nick here is jealous that Miley' hanging around flirting with other guys."

Nick's eyes widened. "Joe! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, Nick. I know all about your little crush on Miley," Lilly waved her hand as if brushing the idea off.

"You know? But—When?—Where?—How?—Who?" he spluttered. "Who told you?"

"No one told me anything. Nick, I hate to be the one to tell you this but you're a tad bit to obvious." Lilly smiled at him. "But don't worry. Miley is a tad bit slow at realizing these kinds of things, so you're good for now."

Nick groaned again, covering his face with his hands. "If we keep this up pretty soon the whole world will know."

"Which won't be nearly as bad since the whole world would include Miley," Kevin added. "It'd be good if she knew, it might help her understand her feelings for you."

"She hasn't got any feelings for me, Kevin." Nick replied, running his hands through his dark curls.

"That's a stupid thing to say, Nick. I know Miley better than she knows herself and she does indeed have feelings for you, no matter how much she denies it." Lilly assured him.

"Then why won't she admit it?" Nick whined. "Why can she just admit she has feelings for me and make this so much easier?"

"Because, she's afraid that she'll look like a dork. She thinks that's she'll admit her feelings for you and you won't return them." Lilly told him. "I've tried telling her that it won't be that case but she's much too stubborn to listen to me. You know how she gets."

"Boy, do I ever," Joe muttered. He shook his head then continued in a louder voice. "Why don't _you_ just tell her, Nick? Maybe if you told her how you felt then she'll realize her feelings for you are really there."

"And what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't see her feelings for me, since there aren't any? Then what? I'd have made a fool out of myself and probably ruined any chance of us every being friends is what."

Lilly shook her head. "It won't resort to that Nick, trust me. Miley needs a little guidance. She thinks that there is no way a guy like you would ever fall for a girl like her."

"What do you mean 'a guy like me'?" Nick asked puzzlement etched across his hand some face.

Lilly smiled slightly. "You honestly don't know. You're Nick Jonas, youngest member of the Jonas Brothers, the greatest rock band ever. You're one of the most popular people there are in the music industry and the most wanted bachelor on Hollywood. Every girl in America would do anything to be your girlfriend! She thinks it'd be impossible for you to fall for her of all people."

"Why not her?" Nick argued. "She's smart, funny, and beautiful. I know that she'd like me for me and not for the fame or money. She's freaking Hannah Montana for god's sake!"

"Well, she doesn't see that." Kevin said, sipping his drink. "Besides, that's the same way Hannah felt about me in the beginning."

Nick raised his eyebrows at the sound of his sister-in-law. "Really? Hannah thought that you wouldn't fall for her like she did for you?"

Kevin nodded. "If I hadn't told her how I felt we probably would have never gone out and gotten married. We'd still be two people who liked each other a lot but were too scared of being rejected to do anything about it."

"I don't know," Nick muttered. "I don't want to risk out friendship though. If I tell her how I feel, and she doesn't feel the name way back our friendship with be as good over. It'll be much too awkward for us."

"Well, that's just going to have to be a risk you'll be willing to take," Lily shrugged. "But I'm almost positive you won't regret it."

"Come one, bro!" Joe cried, clapping Nick on the back. "You've done a lot of crazy things. Just think of this like those dares we've made you do."

Nick's brown eyes narrowed at the mention of the horrible and embarrassing things his brothers had made him do. "This is a dare that might possibly ruin my life. Imagine if it gets leaked to the press. I can see it now 'Infamous Rocker Nick Jonas Rejected by a Normal Girl.'"

Joe laughed. "Oh I bet that would be a sell out. Hey, if you're lucky they might make a movie about it."

Lilly lightly slapped Joe on the arm. "Joseph, you're supposed to be building his confidence! Not tearing it down!"

"But Lilly, love, tearing it down it so much more fun," Joe pouted. "Besides it's much simpler too."

Lilly rolled her eyes at Joe before turning her attention back to Nick. "Just tell her Nick. I promise you won't regret it."

"Fine," Nick sighed. "I'll tell her."

Kevin and Joe cheered loudly, pumping their fists in the air. While Lilly stood there, pressed to Joe's side, smirking at her job well done.

"Wait!" Nick called, trying to be overheard from his brother's loud shouts. "How should I tell her?"

"I say just come straight out and say it. That way the chances of you messing up and making a fool out of yourself are really slim."

"Of course you would." Lilly quipped earnestly.

"Yes, I would." Joe replied. "But, admit it. You love it, every bit of it."

Lilly giggled. "Of course I love it, silly." She tapped the tip of his nose affectionately. "If I hadn't I wouldn't still be here."

"I'm glad you are." Joe murmured as he wrapped his arm around her waist and bringing her close. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

"Me either." Lilly mumbled buying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle.

Nick rolled his eyes that the two for getting sidetracked so easily. He turned to Kevin. "When do you think I should do it?"

"Well, you know what they said 'there's no time like the present'. Tell her tonight." Kevin replied. Noticing Nick's worried he added; "Don't worry little bro. This will work out; you two are meant for each other."

"Let's hope Miley's thoughts will be somewhere along those lines." Nick muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She was no longer standing with the boy, but was surrounded by a group of girls, who were gushing over her dress. At the same moment, Miley looked up at him and caught his eyes. Nick broke eye contact quickly, a light blush rising to his cheeks as he looked back to Joe and Lilly who was still engrossed in themselves to notice anything. Nick glanced at Kevin who had taken out his phone and was checking for any text messages.

Nick sighed. There was no doubt tonight was going to be a long night.

--&&--

"Enjoy the party?" A voice asked from behind him. Nick spun around to find himself face to face with the love of his life.

"Oh hey Miley," He replied, turning back to the view of the beach that he had been watching before she came along. "Yeah, the party was fun."

Miley nodded and took a seat next to Nick, on the ledge he was sitting on facing the beach. "You didn't dance much."

Nick tired not to squirm at the closeness between the two, but he found himself getting very nervous. His heart beat went into over drive and he was sure Miley could hear it thumping across his chest. "I wasn't the mood for dancing much."

"Why not?" She asked staring out at the beach. "You've always liked to dance."

Nick gulped. He couldn't tell her why he didn't want to dance. He racked his brain for an appropriate excuse that she'd actually believe, but he was to nervous to think of anything. "Er, I had a lot on my mind."

"Oh, okay." Miley said swinging her legs around as they dangled of the side. Silence consumed them as the both gazed out onto the beach, watching the sun set before them. Nick tried to enjoy the amazing view but he found it difficult due to the proximity between him and Miley. Her hand was only a few centimetres from where his was, their shoulders practically touching. His breath quickened and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest any moment.

"I've always wanted to do this, you know." Miley told him, breaking Nick out of his thoughts. He turned to her, with a confused looks. She was still looking out into the sunset, her hair gently blowing in the wind. She looked so beautiful and at peace right there, he almost forgot what she said.

"Wanted to do what?" he found himself saying as he admired her beauty. Miley still didn't move her gaze from the sunset.

"I've always wanted to watch the sunset with someone special." She clarified. "It's so romantic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is. I guess I've always wanted to watch the sunrise with someone special. The sunrise always seemed more peaceful to me." Nick said, turning his attention back to the beach. "But sunsets are alright."

Miley laughed, and Nick's heart swelled at the sound. He loved her laugh. It was his favourite thing to hear next to her voice. "We'll have to do that, I guess, sometime soon."

"Do what?" Nick asked.

Miley turned to look at him. "Watch the sunrise together." She frowned, "Unless you planned on watching with it someone else; someone who's more special to you."

Nick shook his head. "I don't think you have any idea how special I think you are."

Miley's eyes widened at what he said and she stayed silent, not knowing how to answer to that. After a minute of silence, Nick's eyes widened realizing what he just said. "I did not just say that out loud did I?"

Miley slowly nodded. Nick buried his face in hands and shook his head. Miley cracked a smile at the scene before her. She, herself, couldn't believe eh had just said that. But she was more than glad he had. She reached forward and gently pried his fingers from his face and held them in her hands to stop him from putting them back on his face.

Nick turned away from her, looking out into ocean. He heard Miley sigh before feeling her warm fingers slip under his chin and tilt his head up, forcing him to look at her. He was surprised to see her smiling instead of frowning.

"You did say that out loud, and I'm glad you did. Because I'm not sure you know how special I think you truly are," Miley whispered, "and I don't think you know how long I've been waiting to her that."

"Really?" Nick asked, softly. Miley nodded, smiling slightly. "Good, because I don't think you know how long I've wanted to say that."

Then both their eyes locked and Nick's quickly glanced down at her red lips. Miley seemed to know what he was thinking, titled her head to the side and slightly parted her lisp, as if allowing him permission to kiss her. Ever so slowly, Nick leaned in and, after what seemed like years, captures her lips with his.

The kiss was short and sweet, absolutely perfect. The kiss both had pictured in their dreams, if not better. A few minutes later, the two pulled apart and Nick pressed his forehead to hers, stroking her cheek. Miley had her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips.

"I don't think you know how I long I've wanted you to do that." Miley breathed, savouring the feeling on his warm hands on her face, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

"I don't think you know how long I've wanted to do that." Nick smiled. "I didn't think you knew what we could be."

"Oh I did know what we could be. I dreamed of what we could be. I never though it'd actually happen." She replied quietly.

"But I'm glad it did." With that Nick leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again for an electrifying kiss.

--&&--

**Authors Note:** This idea has been floating in my head for a while and I decided to make it into a story. It's actually based on a true story. This was how my two friends got together and it seemed like a cute way for Miley and Nick too. I hope you guys liked it.

-Caramel161


End file.
